(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable nasal mucus removing device and, more particularly, to a portable nasal mucus removing device which can perform the nasal mucus removing operation in an efficient manner with a compact structure.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, infants bearing weakness to various kinds of things easily catch virus-induced diseases at respiratory organs. When such diseases are caught, a clear slimy liquid, formally called the xe2x80x9cnasal mucusxe2x80x9d, is produced from the inside of the nose so that the nose is blocked with the mucus. This is liable to induce difficulty in breathing and, consequently, make serious damages to the body. The situation is the same in adults due to a cold, an allergy-induced nasitis, or an ozena.
In order to remove the nasal mucus from the nose, toilet papers or cotton bars are frequently used. However, in this case, the skin of the nose or the skin surrounding the nose is rubbed due to the friction of the toilet papers or the cotton bars so that skin damages are resulted with the leftover nasal mucus.
Recently, nasal mucus removing devices using electric motor have been extensively used. The nasal mucus removing devices are usually classified into a pump type and an impeller type. The pump typed removing device can exert relatively high attraction power for removing the nasal mucus from the nose, but involves several problems. That is, in such a device, a piston reciprocates within the cylinder while contacting the inner wall of the cylinder so that high energy is consumed, and working efficiency is deteriorated. Furthermore, in the course of generating a vacuum atmosphere, the reciprocating movement of the piston induces serious vibration, resulting in device failure.
The impeller typed removing device exhibits lower consumption energy, but does not produce high attraction power due to the whirlpool of fans.
Furthermore, such kinds of nasal mucus removing devices take a relatively large volume, and involve inconvenience in use and carriage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable nasal mucus removing device which keeps a high-pressure attraction power for introducing the nasal mucus in a constant manner to completely remove the nasal mucus from the nose, and has a compact structure capable of giving the user great convenience in use and carriage.
This and other objects may be achieved by a portable nasal mucus removing device including a case having an internal empty space for receiving parts. A motor is placed within the case, and rotated by receipt of driving power from a battery. A power transmission unit is connected to the motor to convert the rotating movement of the motor into a reciprocating movement. A vacuum generator is connected to the power transmission unit to generate a vacuum pressure by introducing an external air or discharging the introduced air. A storage tank is connected to the case from the outside such that the storage tank can be separated from the case. The storage tank air-communicates with the vacuum generator via an air-introducing member. An entrance tube is externally combined with the storage tank to introduce a nasal mucus. A guide tube is attached to an inner wall of the storage tank to guide the introduced nasal mucus into the storage tank. A control unit for controlling the vacuum pressure in the vacuum generator is provided at the case to induce or stop the introduction of the nasal mucus.
A flywheel is provided at the power transmission unit to help the rotating shaft to rotate at a regular speed and enhance the rotating energy of the rotating shaft by its own weight. A plurality of ribs is provided between the inner wall of the case and the motor to make the insertion of the motor into the case in a tight manner, and disperse and absorb vibration or shaking of the motor.
A valve is provided at the vacuum generator to control the vacuum pressure for introducing an external air or discharging the introduced air. The central portion of the valve moves up and downwards while its peripheral portion being fixed. The valve has no friction factors so that energy consumption is minimized with the effect of high energy efficiency.